Loss of Innocence
by Reiygn
Summary: AU. Men always had it easy in Feudal Japan when it came to women. The same went for Kouga. That is... until he kidnapped a certain village girl. KouAya
1. The Woman

A/N: Well I'm back with another ficcie!! I decided that since I had promised writing a lemon fic an uber long time ago, and since I had been away for so long, that I'd give some of your hentais out there a good old Kouga/Ayame lemon fic. Enjoy!!

**Loss of Innocence  
Chapter 1- The Woman**

* * *

****

Eroticism... Fantasies... Passion...  
  
These are the simple words to describe every powerful/wealthy male in Feudal Japan's desires. When the prince wanted something, his servants were sure bring him what he wanted... Or death would be their punishments.  
  
The Feudal States seemed innocent... or as innocent as it could appear during times of war. But that was just the cover which fooled the naive. Under that mask of innocence was a very corrupt and lawless civilization where the men caused havoc. That havoc could be categorized as stalking, rape, and bloodshed. Yes, and this was women related.  
  
Why exactly?  
  
Because women were viewed as toys– dolls... They were simply either whores, taken advantage of then killed, or were actually taken as a wife.  
  
The last rarely ever occurring...

* * *

"Get the girl... and bring her to me..." A husky voice ordered. The owner of that voice leaned backwards as a cocky smirk made its way on his face. Long, silky, black hair glistened in the candle light as it flowed down the owner's back, held up by a high ponytail. An attire of brown fur and armor decorated his body and covered the more private parts of him. Where this fur and armor didn't cover revealed nicely tanned skin. Blue eyes also glistened along with his hair in the light as the lord observed two of his servants. He looked similar to a demon– his sharp canines, nails, and somewhat pointed ears were proof of this– yet demons were only myths told to scare young children.  
  
"Sir! The woman you are referring to... you don't mean _her_ do you?" One asked.  
  
A sigh of exasperation escaped the prince as he viewed the two servants in annoyance. "Yes, I mean her– now _go_ and _get_ her before I lose my patience with the two of you."  
  
"Y-yes sire!" The two chirped, stumbling out of the room.  
  
There was silence as the prince drummed his fingers against his leg.   
  
"Soon... You will be mine Ayame..."

* * *

"...Ayame, go and get some bread from the market."  
  
"Yes grandfather!!" The one referred to as Ayame chirped, jogging out of the small hut which she resided in. Auburn hair tied up in two pigtails waved in the small gust of wind while she happily hummed an unknown song. Her seagreen eyes glimmered in the sunlight as she slid down a hill, taking a shortcut towards the village square. She was clad in a white fur skirt along with a small "cape" draped over her shoulders, and finally a red and black colored chest plate armor. She too resembled a demon, with the somewhat pointed ears, sharper canines, and finally "claws".  
  
Walking near a stream now, she heard a squawk and stumbled. Falling onto her behind, she let out a whine and glared towards the bushes. There she waited.  
  
Shortly after, a small bird-like creature appeared, abruptly wobbling away. "Stupid bird.."   
  
She grumbled. Slowly standing up, she dusted herself off. Ayame watched it for one more moment until realization hit her like a brick– she was supposed to be getting bread for her grandfather!  
  
"Bad bad bad..." She groaned, turning around, preparing to sprint. Just as she lifted her foot, she heard a voice.  
  
"You..." One of the two male servants addressed her. "You are wanted... come with us peacefully or we shall... Take you by any means necessary."  
  
"By who..?" Ayame asked cautiously, slowly backing up.  
  
"It's best if you do not ask questions and come with us..." The second servant answered, uncomfortably close to the young woman now. He had a look in his eyes... A look most male bastards had for women when they were in the mood for pleasure.  
  
She visibly tensed in reply to this, her breathing becoming somewhat faster as she heard the familiar pounding in her ears. "What do you want?" She spoke calmly. "Certainly I haven't done anything wrong which deserves for you to ask me to come with you... Which leads me to my next question–"  
  
"Shut up." The first servant snapped, advancing towards the startled young woman. "We have no intent on harming you or anything... else. Our master wants you. So either come peacefully or–" He jumped towards her, yet Ayame was too fast for him and slid to the side with a small squeal. He grunted, laying there with her watching in surprise.  
  
"A-are you alri–" She began, only to fall over, her world becoming black as she fell. Behind her stood the second servant rubbing his hands together as he watched her fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Prince Kouga wishes to... meet you Miss Ayame..." The servant chuckled as he began to fling her, as if an inanimate object, over his shoulder. "And we would not like to disappoint him... so you are coming with us..."

* * *

Her head was pounding. Her face was against a soft, silky surface. Her mind, while pulsing violently from the headache she was suffering from, screamed at her to get up and investigate where the hell she was. What the hell was she laying on? And why the hell was it so... comfortable?  
  
She groaned and slowly began to sit up.   
  
Finally opening her eyes, Ayame glanced around the dimly lit room. Better yet, a bedroom...  
  
A bedroom... And she was on the bed...  
  
Her heart raced as she looked down to see if she was naked. "Sheesh..." She sighed in relief upon seeing the attire she was wearing before still on her body.  
  
"Ah... So you're awake..." The husky voice stated as narrow rays of sunlight entered the room, giving it a somewhat cosy feel in the atmosphere.  
  
Ayame couldn't help but relax to a certain extent because of this, yet that man... Those blue eyes... That voice...  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
She wearily looked at the prince while he grinned. As he began to walk into the room, he spoke once more to her, the look of desire evident in his eyes. "Ayame.." He wanted to take her... She knew it for quite some time. Or at least... since he formally sent a messenger to her grandfather stating that he wanted her to live in his mansion.  
  
And the thing was...  
  
Kouga was _known _for inviting quite a few women into his manor... What he did with him made Ayame involuntarily shudder at the thought. Both her and her grandfather, knowing what Kouga was like, declined the invitation politely.  
  
The next day there was quite a ruckus, to say the least, over that turndown. The talk in the village all that week was about how the arrogant prince was quite... displeased about their reply.  
  
When he saw her shudder right after he uttered her name, Kouga's grin turned into a smirk. "Well you're not like the rest of them..."  
  
Ayame snapped back into reality, asking moodily. "And _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
Kouga walked over to the woman. She eyed him wearily, tensing as he place his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Bringing his face uncomfortably close to hers, he stared into her seagreen eyes with his crystal clear blue ones. "I'll let you be the judge of that..."  
  
"You make me sick..." Ayame uttered, glaring at him.  
  
He smiled at this and brushed a stray strand of her auburn locks out of her eyes. Pulling back, he walked towards the door and turned back to her, speaking lightly, "And you make me curious... But I guess we'll just have to bear with each other for a little longer then, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah right Kouga... Keep dreaming..."  
  
"Goodnight love." He said, turning and walking out of sight.  
  
"Goodnight my ass you bastard..."

* * *

A/N: Okies well there goes chappie one. I hope ya liked it! I also have to apologize about the format... FF.net was being an annoying little crapper ¬¬;; Anyways, was it good? Bad? Please review to tell me what ya thought. 


	2. Our First Encounter

A/N: I'm so happy that the people who reviewed the first chapter liked the idea so far! I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I started this counselor in training and watching 5/6 year olds really can take it outta ya. All this week I've been pretty busy and then, when I tried to post the chapter ff.net was being retarded and wouldn't upload the file -.- Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
**Loss of Innocence  
Chapter 2- Our First Encounter**

**

* * *

**  
"So she's here...?" A woman with blood red eyes asked Kouga. She stood in front of his desk, glaring furiously.   
  
Kouga simply nodded as he read over a document. "She will be staying here for a while... So I suggest you make her feel at home when, if at all, you talk to her. For remember... You, Kagura, are just as much of a guest here as she is." Pausing, he thought to himself, extremely amused, 'Yet Ayame is welcome... You are not, wench.'   
  
Oh how he would have loved saying that. But he couldn't... Only because Kagura was the sister of the lord Naraku. A very... feared and disliked lord. Because of that fear, he, although not a prince, ruled like one. The only reason Kagura resided here was because Naraku had wanted the two to marry so he could claim Kouga's title and gain even more power. However, Kouga had interest in Ayame since the first time he laid eyes on her when they were only little children, and thus refused.  
  
He smiled slightly at the memory. It had been a sunny day, he recalled. He was around the age of eight or nine, and decided to go against his parents wishes, exploring the village nearby. He had snuck off of the property while the guards weren't looking and was exploring the forest. Shortly after, he found his way to a calm stream. And that was where he first saw her...  
  
She knelt, wearing a peasant child's attire of some dirt covered rags. She was the same age as Kouga, perhaps he a few months older than her. Yet... despite her attire, she held the look of pure innocence, as if she were an angel sent from the heavens. Though he was so young, he had known love existed, and while not in love with the girl at the moment, he was deeply intrigued by her every action.  
  
He watched her that day, watched her spend the whole afternoon by the stream, putting her bare feet into the crisp, glistening water. He noted they way she giggled when a few fish brushed past her feet.  
  
That afternoon had been etched into his mind forever...  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"What do you want now!?" He snapped at the red-eyed woman, cranky for being interrupted from his memories. Perhaps he should go visit Ayame soon...  
  
Kagura took a step back in shock, then scowled. "Forget it."  
  
He rolled his eyes in pure annoyance. Snapping, he pointed to the door, "Then leave if you have nothing else to say. You're distracting me from my work."  
  
"..." Kagura continued scowling as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Ayame sat on her bed, wearily looking around the room for the thirteenth time that day. She was bored... it was safe to assume this. She had been cooped up in this room (which was now apparently her room) for so long... She had to get out– or at least go outside. It was already beginning to become evening once more... Her day was completely eventless.  
  
So she decided to try and find her way around the place.  
  
Quietly opening the door to her room, she snuck out and sprinted soundlessly down the hall. Turning a corner sharply, she slid to a halt and gaped at the view.  
  
In front of her very eyes was the whole hall decorated with paintings, sculptures, and exotic artifacts... Extremely beautiful ones for that matter. The paintings and sculptures appeared to all be Kouga's relatives. The artifacts perhaps items his relatives must have made priceless over the years. The resemblance was uncanny. Long black hair... Tanned skin... Those blue eyes... And those cute pouty lip– What the hell was she thinking!?  
  
Blushing somewhat, she noted all the paintings and sculptures were of grandparents, parents, uncles and aunts, and cousins; everyone probably important to the young prince.  
  
Walking down the hall, she looked at each and every one, soon coming upon one of the prince himself. "That's Kouga...?"  
  
The painting was one of the most artistically done of all the paintings and sculptures combined. He held a cute boyish grin. Those eyes appeared to have a devilish glint in them, his hair seeming to be made of silk. The smile that he had however, was what made the picture unique. He looked alive, yet it wasn't realistic enough. He must have been thinking about something very special to make him smile like that. It was as if he was given the whole world on a silver platter by how happy he looked.  
  
"Watch it!!" Kagura snapped, shoving Ayame out of the way. She stumbled away from Kouga's picture and in front of the real one, who leaned against the doorway to his study, angrily watching Kagura.   
  
Ayame, not noticing Kouga, regained her balance and stomped, yelling after the disappearing woman. "You watch it!! You're the one who bumped into me!!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath, she won't hear you... The woman is too pissed off to listen to anyone at this point."  
  
She looked back behind herself, and to her surprise saw Kouga with a bored expression. "...Who the hell is she!?"  
  
"Kagura." He replied, finally looking towards her. "...I'm glad you finally decided to come out of your room. Funny thing is, I was planning on coming to get you if you didn't come out sooner or later."  
  
"...Yeah well I wasn't in the mood to see you. And if I had come out of my room, chances are you would have found me... Just like right now."  
  
"My dear Ayame... (He ignored the scowl that had caused) You shouldn't think of our encounters so horribly..." Kouga said with a frown. It disappeared in an instant as he happily asked her, "Would you like to go outside for a walk with me?"  
  
Ayame paused for a moment, glancing into his study, "Don't you have important work to do...?"  
  
"This is more important," He replied with a small smile. "Besides, I was only reading something. It can wait until later."  
  
"But it's getting dark..."  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark..."  
  
"No way!" Ayame yipped, glaring at him. She remained silent for a moment, weighing out her choices as Kouga watched her. Either go with him and prove she wasn't afraid of the dark, or stay cooped up inside for another night. Hell... it wasn't _that_ hard to decide! "Fine!! Lead the way! But if you try to pull _anything_..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of touching you without your consent." He said snippishly.  
  
"Sure... just like all the other innocent women I presume..." She uttered.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Kouga eyed her wearily as they walked down the stone steps and off towards a small meadow. "You know... I still think you're different from all the other women I've met..."  
  
"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" She asked. The comment was put to the back of her mind as she gazed ahead. She gaped at the sight while running a few steps. "My god... It's amazing!!!"  
  
Kouga walked next to her and shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose it is... I always came here when I was a kid at night... to chase the fireflies that came out while my parents..." He paused. "Discussed things..."  
  
Ayame looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed. Touchy subject for him apparently... "You chased fireflies too, huh? That's what the kids in my village and I always used to do when we were bored... and our parents were busy wasting time. Though... in my case it was my uncle and grandfather who wasted time in idle banter." She nodded, taking a few more steps forward and cupping her hands together suddenly. "I had so much practice because we'd make contests out of it... Fireflies... and also frogs. Though... I was the only girl who would actually try to catch the frogs." She laughed at this and opened her hands, revealing a glowing firefly.  
  
Kouga's eyes brightened as he watched the firefly lazily buzz away. "Not bad... Though I'm surprised you'd want to actually catch frogs– considering most girls don't like to even touch them."  
  
"You said it yourself..." Ayame shrugged. "I'm not like other girls... But... The same can go for you too. I mean, you live in paradise... Everyone seems so loyal to you. And yeah... you do have a few sketchy looking people around– I won't point fingers... but still, everything else makes up for it definitely!"  
  
Kouga scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's not _that_ great... And I don't know if I should take what you said as a compliment..."  
  
"You should," Ayame nodded. "Though..." She began, looking up towards the moon in the sky and shrugging. "I'll have to tell you tomorrow. If I don't get something to eat I think I'll die from hunger!!"  
  
"Oh fine... leave me in suspense..."  
  
"That's the whole idea," She nodded jogging off back towards the manor.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is almost done, so expect an update soon. Next is a little bit of bonding between the two... So what did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Review and tell me whatcha think 


	3. A Day Together

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Sorry for the late update, been extremely busy with my summer job. . ;; Just the thought of having the kids I watch clinging to me makes me shudder.... Anyways hope you all enjoy chapter three and please review.

**L****oss of Innocence**

**Chapter 3- A Day Together**

* * *

The birds chirped outside Ayame's window as the sunlight, in a vain attempt, attempted to get its awakening rays into the dark room. Inside, Ayame lay sleeping peacefully, the sight of pure innocence etched on her features. She rolled over as she heard a click and a small squeak, signs that someone was opening the door to her room. A dim light illuminated the darkness as a shadowed figure crept its way in, closing the door and cutting off the candlelight from the hall.

Making it's way to the window, it opened the curtains, aiding the sun in it's attempt to wake up the slumbering woman. She groaned, rolling so that her back was to him and the blinding light.

"Jeez... Wake up you lazy girl!" Kouga grumbled, kicking her bed.

She yelped, sitting up in an instant, all forms of sleepiness disappearing as the bed groaned in response. "The hell do you want Kouga... It's too early..."

"I'm not even going to comment..." Kouga said flatly. "But it's almost midday... and I still wish to speak with you... So get up and lets go."

"No way... I'm not getting ready with you watching me you pervert!" She protested, cheeks turning a slight pink. "Besides... there's nothing _to_ talk about."

"Does yesterday ring a bell?"

"Uhh..." Her eyes darted. "I forgot what I was gonna tell you... so lemme go back to bed."

"I don't think so..." Kouga stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. A look of stubbornness made it's way onto his expression as he glared at her. "You either get out of bed or I'll do the unthinkable to you. Your choic–"

"–FINE FINE!!" Ayame grumbled, jumping out of bed and standing in front of him. "Let's go!!" And with that said, she ushered him out of the room as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

"So basically, when I was six, my parents would take me here at night where Ginta, Hakkaku, and I would play while they argued over some shit that didn't 'concern me.' It had gotten to the point where they were at each others throats so much that they didn't even pay any notice to me anymore. And when they did, it was only to try and blame me for shit I hadn't even done." Kouga said as he stared up at the sky. A look of scorn was etched on his facial features.

His head was propped up by his two arms while he rested on the grass, Ayame sitting up right next to him. "I guess it was great in the beginning... I could get away with murder and they wouldn't care. But then it got to the point where I hated everything and just wanted to get away from it all... ya know? Don't know what got me through it though..." He gave a lopsided grin. "Then when I was nine, I snuck out for the day and just explored the forest. It was great... I had a day just for me. I didn't have to listen to my parents fighting or any of that crap. But when I got back, they found out that I had snuck off and beat the crap outta me."

"Oh my gosh... That's horrible!!" Ayame gasped, looking towards him. "They would just fight over nothing and try to bring you into it?"

"Pretty much.."

"I'm shocked... I mean, I may have expected it with the lower classes like myself, but a king and queen doing it to their own son..." She paused, looking away. Something inside told her it was safe to tell him what she was about to. "I... I don't really remember my parents... Considering my father died when I was four in one of the battles to protect our village. My mother, her brother, and father raised me until she died from grief shortly after the loss of her husband. Then... it was just my uncle and grandfather..." She picked up a leaf and observed it. "My uncle died when I was... sixteen."

"So you just have your grandfather?" Kouga asked, watching her quietly.

"Yep. Though it's really not that bad if you think about it! He's really nice and is a great leader... Though I miss uncle a lot... I feel horrible about his death because I couldn't save him in time."

He sat up at this, shaking his head in an attempt to get the grass out of his hair. "Couldn't save him in time?"

Ayame nodded, still playing with the leaf. "The was another raid on our village and all the men, including my childhood friends, went to go and try to stop it. I refused to let my uncle go alone, so I grabbed this," She motioned towards her belt where a checkered handle of a katana lay attached. "And went with him. I was used to fighting because both my uncle and grandfather wanted me to be able to protect myself if I ran into a tough situation. While we were fighting, some thief snuck past me and just as I looked back, I saw him..." A deep breath, "Saw him stab my uncle brutally in the back. It was gruesome... and I always thought that it was my fault..."

"But it wasn't... You were trying your best to stop the raiders along with all the other villagers. There's nothing to feel guilty about. Hell, I'm impressed that you'd risk your life to protect some men that are too cowardly to fight."

"It's not that impressive..."

"But it is... Most women would just run away and hide in their houses only to be taken away as concubines, get raped, or killed on the spot. You on the other hand, decided to go against what are the laws set for women and stand up to a man. Now I know why you're so different from the rest."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You only think I'm different because I stood up and protected myself and the people I care about?"

"Yes, and no." Kouga admitted. "I think you're different because you don't act like a porcelain doll. When a man says something that you resent, you let him know. You put men back into their places and prove to them that women aren't just little toys. You also are very determined and speak your mind unlike a lot of women in our society..."

"I... I never looked at it that way..." Ayame blushed, setting the leaf back down on the ground, "I always just thought I was rebellious... Which would get me killed someday."

"You are rebellious which is what makes you so unique." Kouga shrugged. "It embarrasses me to even think about how I pitied myself in the past."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing really... Just I always wanted someone to care about in my life, who would care about me too. Unlike my parents." He scratched the side of his head. "I guess you could say I was looking for a soul mate."

Ayame watched him carefully, then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone... I mean, we're all destined for something, ne?"

"Funny thing is, I think I already have found someone..." He said quietly, looking ahead.

Ayame's cheeks turned pink in response to this as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Meekly, she asked, "Come again?"

"Ehh... I said that I agree... we all are destined for something." He looked up and noticed the setting sun. Inwardly groaning, he stood. "I guess we should go back before they start to worry, eh?"

Ayame took his hand while nodding, and got up. Dusting herself off, they set off not even paying notice to the visitor behind the tree.

When the 'couple' was out of earshot, Kagura walked out with a scowl. "That bitch... At this rate, I'll lose Kouga to some... some commoner and go back to Naraku empty-handed... There must be something I can do..."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you all think?? Good, Bad, Could have been better? Please review and tell me. 


	4. Scheming Against His Koi

A/N: Whee! So happy with how the story's progressing. I gotta thank you all for reviewing this story and I hope you all continue to. Umm... changed the rating to PG-13 because the lemon's really not gonna happen until one or two chappies so yeah... might as well let other people read the story I guess hehe. Anywho....

**Loss of Innocence**

**Chapter 4- Scheming Against His Koi**

* * *

She stormed into his study, a look of pure determination etched on her face. Coming to a halt before the prince himself, Kagura tapped his desk with her small, delicate fan. "I have something to say to you, Kouga."

Kouga looked up from his papers and pleasantly asked, "And what can I do for you today Kagura?"

She was taken aback by his cheeriness, yet that shocked expression soon disappeared as she slammed her fist on his desk. "It's about that girl that you're keeping here!"

"That 'girl' has a name..." He replied, rolling his eyes. "It's Ayame... so get it right wench. And besides... Ayame's a woman, not a girl." Kouga sighed, gritting his teeth to keep calm. Honestly... Kagura was so uptight.. She never gave it up until she got her way. But whatever it was, Kouga wasn't going to give in– especially if Kagura was going to talk shit about the woman he cared for.

"Ayame... Whatever..." Kagura sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "I just... Well Kouga... To be perfectly honest with you, I think she's a bad influence."

"...Explain."

"She... She's a village girl! I mean, you marrying her, or even fucking her– whichever you're planning on doing– will definitely bring you disrespect! She's a lower class, and _we're_ upper class! So... why don't you just forget about her and come with me?"

Kouga's eye twitched as he took a deep breath. "Kagura–"

"I don't _care_ if you like her or not! If you fuck her you're going to bring shame upon yourself!!! The villagers will believe you're a rapist and rebel against you _and_, she'll get the idea that you actually care about her!"

"That is enough!!" Kouga hissed, standing up while slamming his hands on the table. He continued, "Get this straight _bitch. _I have _no_ interest in you– at all. I have reminded you before that you are a guest here. And as a guest, you will not question my decisions, nor will you insult Ayame. In fact, I don't want you even speaking of her with those foul lips of yours. This is the end of our conversation, and if I hear you insulting Ayame, or questioning my decisions again, I will have you thrown out of this palace and back to that bastard brother of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Understood..."

* * *

"So Hakuyo... You know what to do?" Kagura asked the servant.

He nodded. "It's perfectly clear... And I get to do whatever I want?"

"Precisely... But do make sure that Kouga doesn't find out... And if the bitch tries to threaten you by saying she'll tell Kouga, which I doubt, kill her."

"Kill her?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed and she poked the servant in the chest with her fan. "Just think of it this way... remember how she made a fool of you when you had to come back covered in mud while Negoshi walked back like he did all the work?"

Hakuyo's eyes narrowed at the memory. While Negoshi had gotten all the praise from Kouga, Hakuyo had gotten a dirty look from the prince. Oh how he loathed Kouga... and his bitch...

_She_ was the reason all the other servants had made fun of him as he wiped the mud off of himself.

_She_ was the reason Kagura was bitchier then usual.

_She_ was the reason that he was going to probably get his ass kicked.

It was all her fault for his agony these past few weeks! And that was the thing... Kouga and that wench were already falling for each other and it hadn't even been a good amount of time yet.

Well no matter... By the time he was done with her, Kouga would no longer want her and he could do whatever he wanted while Kagura got her wish. Gods the plan was perfect... All he needed was the perfect moment...

And everything would fall apart for the two 'lovers'...

* * *

A/N: Yes yes... I know I know... UBER short chappie x.x;; I'm sorry... Sincerely am but I NEED to stop here or else I'd mess up the rest of the chapters. Anyways, please review! 


	5. Protecting My Devotion

Disclaimer: Oh my god I actually put one up after all these disclaimer-free chapters x.x;; dies Uhh well anyways.. I don't own the name of the chapter o.o;; Is that REALLY sue-worthy? I dunno... But I'm not taking any chances. So I don't own the name... Or any Inuyasha characters for that matter!!

A/N: You diehard Final Fantasy 9 fans be rest assured I took the title from one of the songs... I just thought it went perfectly well so can ya blame me?? --;; You can't get mad at me either cause I disclaimed!! Anyways, read chapter... review... (Please! ) And then I give lemon to you people... simple, ne? XD And yush sorry for making you all wait... Schoolbitch, friendsdrama, yada yada...

**Loss of Innocence**

**Chapter 5- Protecting My Devotion**

* * *

Ayame walked down the deserted hallway in Kouga's manor, a smile etched on her features. She bore a lot of smiles lately... If her grandfather had only seen her, he'd say she was a smile fiend.

Okay well maybe not... but you get the idea.

She was just walking back from her daily afternoon talk session with Kouga, who, surprisingly enough, was starting to grow on her. While he maybe wasn't the most polite when it came to table manners and things like that, she knew that he had a sensitive side. After hearing all of his childhood stories, hearing his hopes, his dreams, as sappy as that may sound, she really began to understand where he was coming from. She could relate to his wishes... because she wished for things similar if not the same to his own.

That innocent flirting in the beginning with her was only just a coverup, almost like a mask so that he could actually talk to her. Though... he still could be slightly perverted. And he definitely was arrogant...

But however arrogant he was, she still loved him for it.

She froze.

Loved him for it...?

Love...

...Love?

What the hell was she thinking lately?

She mentally slapped herself. This was getting out of control. She only knew him for what... Four weeks already? Could she fall in love with him so soon?

"My god... what am I thinking... Can I... really..?" She asked herself, biting her lower lip as she thought about this.

It indeed was possible that she was starting to love him... But they just talked. It's not like he saved her life or anything... In fact, he technically kidnaped her. Yet she didn't care– even if he did or not. No... She was actually _happy_ he ordered for her to be taken here.

It was such a nice change from the usual dirty atmosphere she had to wake up to. And now every morning she woke up to a soft bed.

It was nice to wake up and see his blue eyes there to greet hers on those special occasions...

She blushed profusely. "I really do think I am falling for him..." She brought her hands to her temples and rubbed them. "What am I supposed to do..."

"I know... How about you keep quiet and let me do this quick." A voice said from behind.

She stiffened, slowly turning around only to see the servant who tried to attack her that day. "You..."

"Yes, me, Hakuyo." He advanced a step closer, smirking when she stood her ground. "I'm so glad you remember me... I certainly remember you... I remember staring at you while we brought you back here. Did you enjoy being knocked out? I would have loved it if I was the one who knocked you out..."

Ayame's eyes narrowed to slits as her hands turned to fists. "What do you want. Certainly it's not to say hello..."

"My, my, you want to cut to the chase... You're not fun!" He groaned, smacking his hands together. "Well, I like my women rough– it means I can hurt you even more before I kill you."

Ayame's face fell as she looked somewhat confused.

"W-what– HEY LET GO YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!" She yelled, smacking the unwanted arm that wrapped itself around her stomach. Beginning to kick her feet, Hakuyo became agitated and quickly slammed the door to the room.

As the door slammed shut, a person walked out from the shadows. "Hakuyo, Hakuyo, Hakuyo... Lord Kouga will be most displeased with you doing this I'm afraid." And with that said, Negoshi sprinted off towards his master's study.

* * *

He threw her to the other side of the room where she hit the wall and slid down to the floor. "I told you I like it rough... Now keep quiet before I really make you hurt."

Ayame glanced up, her bangs shadowing her seagreen eyes. "You dumbass... In order for me to shut up, I need to say something. And since I didn't say anything before, I couldn't shut up."

"SHUT UP!" Hakuyo roared, advancing towards her.

Boy this guy was retarded...

"Back off." Ayame grumbled. Inside, her heart was pounding, her legs jelly. ...What was she supposed to do? He blocked her means of escape... Her mind screamed at her to do something... anything... Yet... she was just a woman.

Hell, she couldn't even protect herself that well! If she had allowed one person to slip by her, killing a beloved family member, she wasn't intended to be a fighter.

She kept telling herself this ever since... that day...

What could she do...?

He kept coming closer... Her heart was beating about one hundred miles per hour now. If she didn't do anything soon, he would do the unthinkable to her...

She gulped, her hands shaking. "I said back the fuck off!!" She yelled now, kicking him rather hard in the stomach.

Hakuyo gasped for air, staggering backwards. "Y-y-you bitch!!! God damn whore!"

Ayame stood up, sending a defying glare towards him. "I told you to back off."

She had a new wave of confidence because of her defiance. Though not as effective as she may have hoped, it got her point across that she wanted no part in whatever he was planning. And to this, she took a quick second to sigh in relief.

Hakuyo used that quick second to charge at her and pin her to the wall. She yelled and squirmed in protest. He ignored these squeals and fidgets, pressing his whole body against her. Boy did that make her freeze. 'Oh my god... Oh my god... This is the end...' She kept thinking to herself as she tried as best she could to squirm out of his grasp.

"Look at me baby... Don't act so revolted by what I'm going to do... You'll enjoy the pain. In fact, maybe you'll enjoy this before I do anything." And with that said, Hakuyo slammed his mouth against her own, forcing his tongue in and harshly exploring. While he did so, one hand crept its way down to her inner thigh. Ayame's eyes widened, turning to slits once more as she bit down as hard she could on his tongue.

Hakuyo roared in pain, taking quite a few steps backwards. He glared back at her, wiping his mouth. "Fine... I didn't want to kill you so quicky..." He reached down into one of his pants pockets and took out a rather sharp looking dagger. "Sorry if I... Injure you a bit." A laugh escaped him. "You'll enjoy this... I'll make you forget all about Kouga and maybe I won't have to kill you after all."

Ayame's eyes widened at this. A dagger...

...She couldn't protect herself against a dagger... especially considering she hadn't used one in god knows how long.

Her eyes began to water at the memory of her uncle. She closed them, turning her head away in shame at this weakness. "I'll... I'll never stop..." She said, her voice quivering.

The door slammed open before she could finish her sentence. Two heads snapped towards a pissed off Kouga. "Hakuyo! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Tch, nothing that concerns your sorry ass. The bitch was asking for this since the day she embarrassed me."

Kouga's eyes narrowed as they landed upon the dagger then the horrified Ayame. It appeared he had no choice in the matter. Fight and kill him, or be killed. And he really wasn't in the mood to be killed tonight... Taking out his own weapon, Kouga sent a defying glares as if telling Hakuyo to 'bring it on.'

"Don't make me laugh! A prince fighting for some wench? Give me a break! She's not worth it!!" Hakuyo yelled, sprinting towards Kouga at full speed.

The prince's eyes glinted dangerously as he brought his arm up to block the slash. The tearing of flesh echoed in the room as Hakuyo grinned victoriously. Kouga however, just smirked. Forming his hand into a fist, it connected with Hakuyo's jaw, making a sickening crack. Hakuyo fell to the floor.

"Your first mistake was..." Kouga said viciously, hovering the point of his sword over the foolish servant's throat. "Trying to touch _my_ woman. And now... because you've dishonored her by calling her such an unthinkable name and god knows what else, you die."

Ayame closed her eyes, attempting to block out the horrifying scream that escaped from the servant before the tip of Kouga's sword penetrated his skin. Not being able to do so, she let out a small whimper, opening her watery eyes to look at the prince once Hakuyo was dead.

He looked back at her, dropping the sword and paying no notice to his bloody arm or the dead body on the floor. "A-Ayame..." He began, advancing a step closer. She took this as her cue to run towards him, the hot tears streaming behind her as she flung herself into his open arms. Heartbreaking sobs escaped her as she buried her face into his chest, her hands grasping part of his chest plate of armor.

Slowly, Kouga wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Rubbing her back in soothing motions, they stood in that position for quite some time until the young woman's sobs were only occasional. Her breathing now back to normal, he lifted his head. Hooking his finger under Ayame's chin, he tilted her head up. "Come... I'll take you back to your room so you can rest."

Ayame's eyes watered again as she wrapped her arms around him in a cling. "No... Please..." She mumbled quietly, her head against his chest.

Kouga blinked a few times in confusion. "You want me to stay with you?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay.." Kouga replied thoughtfully. "Lets go then." And with that, he hooked one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. She, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style out of the disturbing room. He would have to remind himself later about disposing the body and getting the room cleaned up. In the mean time however, he concentrated on getting to his room without becoming too infatuated with the woman who was now requesting to sleep with him. Though... It wasn't _that _kind of sleeping... Just an innocent rest where he would be there for her if she needed comforting.

Finally making it to the door, he lightly kicked it open and carefully walked inside. Closing it just as quietly, he walked over to his bed and set Ayame down on it. "I just have to get some bandages for my arm..." He told her reassuringly, walking over to a chest.

Opening it, he took out some white fabric and went to the water bowl. Pouring some of the cold water on the cut, he flinched as the icy feeling surged up his arm. "Fuck that's freezing..."

"K-Kouga-kun..." Ayame spoke quietly. "Are you hurt badly...?"

Kouga looked back and grinned. "It's nothing... just a scratch."

She wasn't taking that sad excuse for an answer anytime soon and Kouga knew that by the way her eyes flashed for a moment. Slowly standing up, she made her way next to him and took the white cloth from his other hand. Tearing a piece off, she dipped it in the water and carefully began to clean his wound. When done with this, she wrapped his arm, wound and all up.

"Thanks," Kouga said as she stood up and went back to his bed. He watched her as she quietly stared ahead of herself, as if trying to erase all of what just happened. He didn't know what to say– what to do to make her somewhat better. All he knew was that he had to take his armor off... It was so uncomfortable– and he could imagine it was even more so on her. So, he reached up towards his shoulders and unlatched the hooks. Instantly, the piece fell to the floor creating a clank and his bare chest was revealed.

Ayame glanced up at him as he spoke. "You can sleep in my bed– I'll sleep right here." He walked to a chair close to his bed and sat down.

"...No" She said, watching him pitifully. "You'll be uncomfortable..."

He looked at her. "I'm fine... But you need to sleep– I don't. (He ignored her sound of protest and continued.) But I will tuck you in if you want."

"What am I... five?" She asked flatly, but opened her arms, signaling for him to pick her up anyways. He did so and she wrapped her arms once again around his neck. Bringing her to the other end of the bed, he set her down, yet she didn't let go.

"Leggo," He protested, somewhat playfully, trying to keep his balance.

"I wanted you to _stay_ with me... Not sleep on the floor!" She whimpered.

"But..."

"Kouga...."

"Alright, alright..." He said with a melodramatic sigh. Soon, he grinned, getting into the bed with her and saying mockingly, "I'll sleep with you. But... If you try _anything_–"

"–I didn't say the _I'll sleep with you _part, Kouga..." Ayame protested, pouting as she rested her head against his chest while he wrapped an arm possessively around her waist.

"I know, I know..."

* * *

A/N: Lemon's up next so R/R pweeeease :D 


	6. Please read!

Hey all!! I'm sincerely sorry about the lack of updates. As much as I would love for this to be the lemon chapter to the story, unfortunately, it's not. The reason the lemon or anything else is not posted is simple. My internet access on my laptop is messed up so I can't upload the files onto it. Unfortunately, I do all my writing on my laptop... The same is with my quizilla accout I'm afraid. I am however, working on both my story on quizilla and fixing the lemon for this story. Expect it to be somewhat better than it was originally lol... I can't make any promises that some of you will enjoy it, because I'm not really that great at writing lemons.Yeah so**HOPEFULLY **the update will be one of these days, though I will make no promises. Again I'm extremely sorry about the wait, and I appreciate all the reviews you people send. By the way, thanks to all of you who noticed I changed the rating. I put it back to R... dunno what happened there lol.

If any of you are interested in reading the story I am working on quizilla in the mean time, please go 

One more thing, I will only be able to update the quizilla story because I had worked on the first six chapters on the computer I'm using now. Yeah... Again I cannot say how sorry I am about this and I will make it up to you all!Until then, take care guys!!


	7. Loss of Innocence LEMON CHAPTER!

A/N: Alas, the lemon chapter has finally come... Bwashashasha >D I hope all of you enjoy it and remember... REVIEW OR I HUNT YOU DOWN! Anyways... Such an original title, ne? Again, my apologies with the problem with the laptop. That damned thing will be the end of me someday...

**

* * *

Loss of Innocence**

**Chapter 6- Loss of Innocence**

* * *

Ayame eventually woke up that morning– alone in Kouga's bed. Fear consumed her as she sat up and glimpsed around the room to see if he was there. Yet.. "He's... probably taking care of what happened last night..." She told herself quietly, reassuringly. Glancing down, her eyes fell upon a light purple flower. 

"Shoubu..." She whispered, picking up the flower Kouga had obviously gone out to find and give to her. Cradling it in her hands, she slowly got up and left his room off towards her own in order to sleep.

"Negoshi... I really do have to thank you for watching Hakuyo like you did. If you hadn't been watching... I don't even want to think about what he would have done to her..." Kouga said sincerely, slamming his fist onto the desk at the mere thought of what would have happened.

"Lord Kouga, it is really nothing..." Negoshi replied. "But... I must ask, if you don't mind me prying into your personal affairs..."

"Ask."

Negoshi nodded. "Is talking all that you have done with Lady Ayame?"

"Yes..." Kouga began slowly, "But I don't want to rush her... I want to know if she really cares for me... If she isn't using me to get all of this property..."

Negoshi sat down across from his master. "Honestly, Lord Kouga, does Lady Ayame seem like the type who would use you...? Yes, she may have a short temper, but she's loyal– at least in my eyes."

"You think so..." Kouga rubbed his chin. In all honesties, he really did care for Ayame– knowing full well she wouldn't just marry someone for their money or anything like that. Yet... All people had their dark sides, as best shown with Kagura and Hakuyo... And because of this, he would always be weary.

"Was she alright?" Negoshi's voice snapped Kouga out of his thoughts.

"Ehh? Well... She was shaken up quite a bit. I think anyone would be if someone tried to take advantage of them. But..."

"But...?" Negoshi raised an eyebrow.

Kouga shook his head. "She's the type of woman who can stand up for herself. I'm sure she did just that..."

"Ah..." Negoshi nodded. "A plan perhaps?"

"Yes... And I think I know who the other member in that little scheme was..." Kouga scowled.

Negoshi sighed, "Kagura?"

"Of course..."

"So, what do you plan on doing with her? She has caused nothing but trouble for you and Lady Ayame... In fact, just for you in general."

Kouga responded with a low growl, "Killing her would be out of the question..."

"Naraku would be most displeased with that... It would mean he couldn't obtain more of a territory to control." Negoshi stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "There must be something we can do that won't upset Naraku."

"I'm sick of it!" Kouga snapped, slamming both fists on the table in sheer anger. "We're acting like Naraku's puppets! We have been for too damn long and I'm tired of it! One way or another, after things with Ayame are settled, I _will_ take care of Naraku myself. To hell with that bastard."

"Aye."

* * *

Ayame laid backwards on her bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. She blushed, recalling the way he wrapped his arm around her when they went to sleep last night. She had to admit... That was one of the best nights of sleep she ever had. She recalled the warmth his body emanated as she leaned against his smooth, muscular chest. It was so nice just having a pair of arms to hold her, making her feel secure. She blushed at the mere thought of this. 

"I really do think I'm in love..." She mumbled, as if embarrassed to admitting this to the empty room. She laughed quietly at her own expense. "Gods... Maybe I'm losing my mind now– talking to myself the way I am."

She was indeed in love she concluded. _Never_ in her life had she been _this_ happy after something so... Vile... happened. Under any other circumstances, if Kouga had not been there to support her in her time of need– hell if he hadn't been there to save her, she would have been she didn't even know... Most likely contemplating ways of killing herself though.

But... Just having Kouga look at her made those fears go to the back of her mind. Having him hug her the way he did. Carrying her to his own room and sleeping with her– without doing anything sketchy– made those fears disappear.

He was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"How am I going to tell him... That I really do care..." She pondered, staring out the window at the setting sun. This was Kouga...

It shouldn't be too hard...

She looked down at the flower in her hand then put it in her hair. A smile crept its way onto her lips. "I'll find a way..."

* * *

It was extremely late. All of the servants had gone off to bed. Ayame knew Kouga would still be up– most likely reading a book or something in his room. She snuck her way down the hall towards his sleeping chamber, weary of any movements in the deserted corridor. 

Her heart was beating horribly fast again. Part was of her wondering what the hell would attack her this time; the other part nervous to death at what he would say to her admitting her feelings. She knew he wouldn't say anything harsh that may hurt her, yet she also knew that by her telling him how she felt, and him not feeling the same way, would make things awkward to say the least.

Bah. She shouldn't be thinking of these things now! It was now or never... Tell him, or lose him to someone like... Kagura... She scowled at the thought of Kagura and Kouga together. It was just... wrong. At least in her eyes that is.

Kouga's door... "Ok..." She took a deep breath, then knocked.

Her heart raced as she still pondered. ...Would he think it disgusting if she admitted her feelings to him? A mere peasant telling her feelings to a prince? "What am I doing..." She nervously asked herself. "He's not– Kouga!" She said pleasantly.

Kouga blinked a few times in confusion, his eyes adjusting to the dark hall she stood in. "Ayame... What're you doing up wandering around at this time during the night?"

'Now he's scolding me...' She thought to herself grumpily. She twiddled her thumbs in an embarrassed manner. "Well... You see... I wanted to... To..." She paused, eyes darting to see his expression. So far, so good... "Well I wanted to see how your arm was doing!" Damnit...

Kouga raised an eyebrow, bringing his face a couple of inches from her own. Skeptically looking into her eyes, he merely walked away after a few seconds and into his room. "Right... Well come in and make yourself comfortable. I was just looking at this book..." He flung the book into the wall and fell backwards onto his bed.

Ayame blushed somewhat as she meekly walked inside and shut the door. "Nice room..." She glanced at a painting of a young woman who resembled the prince himself. "Is that... your mother?"

"Yep..."

"She's beautiful..." She said, looking at his mother's painting thoughtfully. "...You really do look like her." She glanced at him for a moment, then the portrait again. "The smile definitely..."

Kouga watched her keenly. "That so?"

She nodded. Her hands instinctively found their way behind her back as she walked a few paces, her eyes never leaving the portrait. "Though, don't take this the wrong way... I think the artist who did your portrait got you all wrong..."

"...What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kouga asked indignantly.

"I told you not to take it the wrong way..." She frowned, looking directly at him. "I just mean that the light... I've seen you out in the sunlight. And while your hair is pretty shiny in the sun, the artist didn't get the true color of that blue glimmer. Then your eyes... You seemed like in your portrait you were genuinely happy about something... I've seen you like that before I believe. In the portrait, your eyes don't seem as alive. Oh and your smile is just some grin... Your grin and expression of your eyes don't really match if you know what I mean."

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. Where was she getting with this conversation? Was she disapproving the artist? He did feel a twang of pride as she admitted to actually observing him the way he observed her. "What about it?" He asked, slowly standing up and walking next to her.

"Well..." She started. They stood next to each other. Soon, one turned. Then the other. "You see... When you smile, you get this goofy look on your face– not some cocky smirk. Then, you give this laugh that makes your chest rumble."

"Go on..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as they drew even closer to one another. "I thought you liked my smile?"

Ayame placed her hands on his chest armor while he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do..."

"But...?"

Ayame went on her tiptoes, her nose touching his. "If I didn't make fun of it," She spoke breathlessly as her hot breath pounded against his hungry lips. "Then what else is there to live for?"

Kouga pouted, their noses still touching softly. "So you _do _enjoy mocking me."

"Oh whatever will you do... I mocked the almighty Kouga." She said with sarcasm oozing from her voice. "And the best part is... There's nothing you _can_ do about it."

"Oh?" Kouga tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her body up against his. "There's lots of things I can do. You just aren't thinking what I'm thinking."

Ayame's cheeks turned pink. What _was_ he thinking, she pondered. "Kouga... I have something important I have to tell you."

Kouga's hold slackened somewhat as he looked down into her eyes. "Don't tell me you have to go to the bathroom..."

She laughed at this, placing a finger on his lips to hush him. "No way! But... I-Well you see.." She blushed. "I was thinking about what happened last night... Thinking about how you saved my life... I..." She looked down at her hands resting against his chest. "I was mainly thinking about... about... you..."

Kouga raised an eyebrow to this, yet allowed her to continue on without interruption.

"You see... If you hadn't been there after... To just comfort me... I-I don't know how I would have gotten through this. While I was laying on my bed before... I realized that I.." She took a deep breath, mentally thanking him when he gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I... You see..." She blushed and quickly blurted the next few words out, "I-I think I'm in love with you."

Kouga's eyes widened to this. In all honesties, he was definitely NOT expecting her to say that... In fact, he didn't know what to say in response to this. But.. He had to say something fast before Ayame took it the wrong way. "You do...?" Okay, well maybe it wasn't the best reply... But at least it gave him a second longer to gather his thoughts.

Ayame's head snapped up. "...Yes." She said flatly, obviously taking his response the wrong way anyways.

He sweatdropped. That was Ayame for you... That temper of hers... He laughed at this.

Her eyebrow raised in confusion. What the hell was up with him just laughing when she poured her heart out to him. The bastard...

"Ayame... calm down..." Kouga sniggered. "This is so great..."

"What is so great?" She uttered, glaring at him moodily. "Great that I just poured my heart out to you?"

"Well... It's great because..." He paused, then tilted her head upwards, bringing his lips down upon her own in a chaste kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and grinned at her. "That's why... Because... I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"O-oh..." She studdered, smiling at him. "Well I was serious about the goofy smile..."

"Oh shut up..." He growled playfully.

"Make me." She challenged, twirling a lock of his silky black hair around her finger.

He gave a boyish grin, "Don't mind if I do." And with that, brought his lips crashing down upon hers once more. Kouga's tongue licked Ayame's lips, begging for entry. She complied and his tongue darted in, beginning an intimate, never ending battle. He explored her mouth, exploring all the crevices, running his tongue along the side of her teeth until it met up with hers once more. The battle continued on, Ayame's arms finding and tightening their hold around his neck and Kouga's tightening around her slender waist.

Kouga could feel himself go hard as he heard a simple moan escape from the back of Ayame's throat. Coming from her, it was pretty damn seductive. He wanted to take her right there and then– on the floor if he had to. However... since his lungs were burning for oxygen, and most likely hers were too, they both reluctantly pulled back, gasping for air.

"Ayame..." Kouga panted, nuzzling her neck lovingly. "I... you..."

She nodded her head in response, understanding what he meant. Her breathing quickened, her eyes shutting as he lightly grazed the crook of her neck with his canines. She shivered, tilting her head to the side while he kissed her neck. "I want..." She started, only to be interrupted by her aroused soon-to-be husband. He brought his lips to hers once more, directing them towards his bed.

She complied, and while they kissed, they began to unlatch each other's chest armor. Fumbling with it for a few moments, the two continued violently kissing each other almost as if they feared that if either stopped, the other would disappear forever. That fleeting moment ended as both their armor snapped and fell to the floor between them.

Her hands began to run along his bare chest, lightly tracing all of his well defined muscles as they continued their hungry kisses. She panted, feeling his erect member so close to her. Kouga grinned at this and moved his lips from her own and down her jaw line as they fell onto the bed.

His hands, while grazing the silky smooth skin of her sides, found their way down to her breasts. Slowly, as if uncertain if he should be doing this or not, he placed his hand on one and began to massage it. Ayame let out another moan, now arching her back, trying to give him more of her. He grinned at this and abandoned her neck, moving down to the new interest.

Running his hot tongue along it, her reached her nipple, his teeth grazing it until it was a hard stubble. Her hands had fisted into his hair while he massaged one breast and licked the other. Tongue toying with one breast, he almost instantly abandoned the other. Soon, Kouga began to suck, making Ayame arch her back once more. Her hold on his hair tightened. He grinned as she let out another seductive moan which made his manhood throb.

Abandoning that breast, he ran his tongue along her skin until making it to the other where he began sucking it right away. Rolling his tongue along her nipple once more until it hardened, he grazed his teeth against the bud, mentally grinning at the way Ayame's breath became hitched, her eyes closing in ecstasy. "K-Kouga..." She moaned, panting slowly. He mumbled incoherent words, bringing his lips back up to her own after a while of sucking her breasts.

"I... love you," She said gasped in between their desperate kisses.

Kouga paused, looking down at her while propping himself on his elbows, lightly laying on top of her. "And I you." She smiled up at him... and he began to lose control of himself. He had to take her... claim her as his own... As if sensing this, Ayame timidly brought her hand in between the two and down his furry pelt. Softly touching his hardened member, her cheeks turned pink as Kouga froze, almost purring in sheer pleasure.

Kouga purring... It was like he really was a wolf. Or a cat in this case...

Feeling more confident, she began to try to slide off his pelt. Yet Kouga, being the arrogant one he was, regained himself and crashed his lips down upon her own once more. Bringing his own hands down, he began to fiddle with her skirt. Any minute now, he was going to rip her skirt in half so he could claim her. "Your clothing.. It's too damn difficult... to get off..." He growled in between kisses.

"All you have to do is slide it off..." She replied, fiddling with his pelt once more. "Idiot..."

Grumbling in response, he finally yanked her skirt off and tossed it over his shoulders. Moving to his own clothing, he pulled this off also. Throwing this over, he grinned devilishly. "Remind me... to never let you wear that outfit when we do this again." This gained a laugh from the young woman under him as he moved his lips to her neck, nuzzling, licking, nipping, and grazing in a teasing fashion. Slowly, he moved his way down, grazing her breasts once more before making it to her stomach.

He was determined to remember every part of her– to make her squirm in pure pleasure, teasing her until she lost it. And his next stop was somewhere unexpected by the soon-to-be princess...

Spreading her legs apart, Kouga began licking her inner thighs, moving to the most sensitive spot on her body. Gently, teasingly, he massaged her, his tongue gliding along. A throbbing sensation traveled through Ayame as she grasped his hair again, pulling his head closer to her.

Taking this as an invitation, he withdrew his tongue from her thigh and thrusted it inside her, holding his woman's hips down as she began to buck in response to his actions. Purposely, he took his sweet time as she let out an almost agitated moan. "K-Kouga!" After a minute of teasing her, he began to quicken the pace with his tongue, ignoring the way she clenched her fists in his hair. He was more focused on the moans that escaped her. They were driving him insane, just like he was driving her insane now.

He could taste her delicious juices. There were no words to explain the feelings she was experiencing at the moment. He listened to her increased pants, then the loud, final moan that escaped her as her muscles inside contracted. She shuddered in sheer pleasure as Kouga licked her juices up, abandoning her core and going back up to her lips.

Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down upon her own as they began their tongue battle once more. She tasted herself, moaning in the back of her throat as Kouga positioned himself in between her legs. She felt his hard, neglected member against her thigh and paused, giving him a nod which indicated she was ready.

"Ayame... I'll never let anyone harm you again." He whispered in her ear softly.

She closed her eyes to this, wrapping her arms around his neck. Whispering back, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, waiting for him to penetrate her. "I wish... You kidnaped me earlier..."

"I can always kidnap you again," He grinned, nuzzling her neck. He eventually stopped and kissed her lips quickly. Carefully he inserted his aroused member inside her sensitive area, trying as best to make the next part as quick and painless as he could for his lover. However, her freezing up as he penetrated her, along with the small whimper of pain that escaped her instantly made him regret what he did.

Pausing, he kissed Ayame's lips gently again as an apology this time. He then began to slowly pump into her, the pace soon quickening as their hips rocked back and forth intimately. That short, painful moment was instantly forgotten as a small wave of pleasure, which was quickly building in intensity, consumed the young woman.

This continued until both came to their climax, screaming their mate's names. Kouga collapsed on Ayame as beads of sweat slid off the two. Soon, he rolled off of her after gaining some stamina back and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. She in response, shifted slightly and rested her head against his well-built chest.

"Well," Kouga began as he ran his fingers through Ayame's hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she smiled. "I'd say that your visit was very..."

"Interesting?"

He sniggered. "You could say that... Though I'd have to make one request."

An eye slowly cracked open as she shifted. Laying on her stomach now, she gave an incredulous look. "And that would be...?"

"That you come visiting me like this more often."

She began to giggle. "And how often is often my lord?"

"Every night," He nodded his head in confirmation. "Unless of course the walk is too strenuous. Then we can always relocate you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh you're too good to me."

"So then you wanna move in?" He asked excitedly, as if he were a young child being given his favorite dessert.

"Hmm... That's kind of a hard decision... Stay in the nice room I'm in now, or move in with you..." She glanced up at him, seeing his spirits slowly drain as he watched her through hazy blue eyes. She patted his cheek gently. "Kouga... Wake up love."

"Eh?" He blinked. "You take too long to decide woman."

"You take too long to wake up in the morning but I'm not complaining..." She uttered. "I hope you like sharing your room with me though."

"Just as long as..." He yawned, burying his face in her silky auburn tresses and drifting off to a peaceful slumber. "You never leave my side..."

Ayame blushed, placing her hand onto his cheek before getting herself comfortable. "Never ever."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the lemon! Yush well I'm extremely sorry about the wait and yeah. Next chapter, which is the last chapter in this story, will be out soon no worries! After this story, I'm glad to let you all know that I will be beginning a new one, another Kouga/Ayame quizzie.That and umm... It will be another lemon story, hopefully more lemon chappies but I make no promises. If you're interested I'll be posting the prologue soon. Just keep checking for it. 

Ah yeah one more thing:The link Itried posting didn't work because I love to make people's livesdifficult like that. Hopefully thislink I'm putting nowwill work. If not... Thenjust check my user profile. One favor that I ask all of you if you do go check it out...rate high there please xD

Don't forget to review! Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated for the lemon.


	8. Author's Note

Heyo Folks. Sorry to disappoint for the few of you who still watch this story in hopes for a conclusion.

I wrote that in a time where I sucked at writing and could only hope to be as good as some of the authors I looked up to on this site. I'm proud of myself for gaining the courage back then to submit, even with the poor grammar and the horrible method of staying in character with the characters I used. Which I totally failed at in this story. Yess...

For the sake of those who actually enjoyed this--though I'm surprised at the fact that some of you would because of the poor quality--I will leave the story up.

I am also _entertaining_ the idea of possibly rewriting this story. However, the likelihood of this occurring is very slim. Alas, my interests as a writer have upgraded themselves from the genre of Inuyasha.

I did post up a new fiction tonight though, in Ayame's POV. Go check it out. I'm considering posting a surprise which is mentioned at the end of that little piece.

Anywho, just informing you all of the change in plans, and of the fact that I am not dead [even though I was for a super long time ;; Go check out the new story plz :D


End file.
